Two Worlds Collide (Percy Jackson Avengers)
by Jasmine Stars
Summary: After the war with Gaea, Percy Jackson is the only member of the seven left. He runs away from Camp Half-Blood in the middle of the night because he was going to be imprisoned there until he is better. But the gods are hiding something that would destroy Percy's trust if he knew. (Percabeth)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not in any way shape or form own the Avengers or Percy Jackson (this will be the only time I say it). Also: I am in high school, so some updates may take while. Also, this story follows the time line for HoO, but not the events, and some people may or may not die. This takes plays after Avengers One and before any of the sequels. I know that I have spelling problems, please don't comment about them! Thx.**

Percy's PoV

One night, about a month after the war, I had a nightmare, back to the war.

 _I was back in Greece, and_ I _could see Jason and Piper with a spear through both of their bodies. They had been killed early in the war, but Aphrodite had tried to protect them long enough for Apollo to come, but failed because they both had a knife in their heads. Soon after, a spare fireball came through and hit Hazel, setting Franks lifeline on fire._ _Hazel and Leo drowned in sand with Festus._ _I could see Annabeth fighting Gaea, but as I ran to help her, Gaea stabbed her spear through Annabeth. I could barely catch her as she fell and could just make out her saying, "I love you Seaweed Brain, don't forget that..." as she died._

"No Wise Girl, don't die, please don't die!"

 _After laying her on the ground, I was so angry at Gaea that I ran at her, and stabbed Riptide through her heart, before calling the water to get her of the ground so that she would fall back asleep. After she turned into a giant pool of monster dust, I returned to my Wise Girl, and cri_ _ed until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let her go son, let her go." Before long I passed out from bloodloss and from missing Annie so much._

"We need to do something with him soon, this is the second time this week that he has had a nightmare about the war with Gaea, and I'm worried that he may try to kill himself or go crazy before long." I heard Will talking to Chiron, Nico, and Thalia. "Maybe we should lock him up or tie him to a bed or something Chiron."

"Give him another week Will, if his nightmares aren't better by then, then we'll talk."

"Chiron, its already been a month, and he is only getting worse, not better, maybe we should talk to Poseidon before-"

"Will stop it. He will get better and you and I know it. It may take some time but he will get better." Thalia sounded like she was reassuring herself as mush as Will. I heard voices get farther away as Chiron and Will left.

"But Pinecone Face, if he does not get better? What he is never the same again?" Nico argued.

"Death Breath, he will get better, okay? Lets leave before anyone notices." I heard Nico and Thalia leave as quietly as they came. Because Chiron doesn't want any of the campers to realize whats wrong with me, I had my own room in the Infirmary. I quietly got up and dressed and left the Infirmary. I have to leave camp before I become a prisoner in it. I whistled for Blackjack, who trotted out of the stables.

 _Hey boss. Got any doughnuts?_

 _Not on me, but I need you to take me to my mom's place. I think she has some doughnuts there._

 _Sure thing boss._

I got on him just as Nico came out of the Big House. "Blackjack, fly now!"

"Percy why are you leaving us?" I heard Nico cry as we flew through the boundary.

Nick Fury's PoV

I noticed a file that was surprisingly empty.

Name: Percy Jackson

Age: 17 years old (Born August 18, 1998)

Parents: (Mother: Sally Jackson, Father: Unknown, Stepfather (1): Gabe Ugliano (Missing), Stepfather (2) : Paul Blofis)

Crimes: Destroyed Seven Schools, Blew up Arch, was seen near volcano prior to its explosion

"Agent Hill, assemble the Avengers".


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Banner PoV

"All Avengers please report to Confrence Room A... All Avengers to Confrence Room A" Agent Hill called out over the sound system at Stark Towers and I guess on the Helicarrier. The way we sorted out if someone is talking about Stark Tower or the Helicarrier, is Conference Rooms are letters for one and numbers for the other, and interrogation rooms are numbers for one and letters for the other.

When I got there, I saw that Natasha, Clint and Steve were already there, and as per usual, Tony showed up part way through the meeting, and lives here full time!

"Nice to see you Stark, this is Perseus Jackson. He is seventeen, and has been on the top five watch list since he was twelve. I want you to bring him in alive before the end of the week. Am I clear..." just as Director Fury was talking, my phone started ringing.

"Dr. Banner, why is your phone on?"

"Because I am a doctor, Director Fury, and this is the hospital. Hello?" I replied.

"Dr. Banner, this is Dr. Alen. We found a teen unconscious near an apartment fire. Can you come take care of him?" Crap. I hate Dr. Alen with a passion, and he knows it. He also takes any oportunity to annoy me enough to Hulk out, and get fired. Why I only work part time when they need me too.

"Fine, fine. But he is MY patient, not yours."

"Understood Dr. Banner, understood."

"Be their in less than five minuets."

"Better hurry, I don't think he likes needles all that much." I hung up on him.

"Director Fury I am needed at the hospital, plus I really don't think you would want me near while you are capturing him do you?"

"See you when you get back Br. Banner." Fury replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce Banner PoV

As soon as I made it to the hospital, I started trying to find out more about the boy who passed out near the apartment fire. But as soon as I got to the receptionist, a group of people came running by with a teenager on a gurney.

"Someone get Dr. Banner, he said that he will take him." Dr, Alen said while looking around trying to find who ever Dr. Banner is.

"I am right here Dr, Alen, despite what you may believe I am in fact Dr. Banner. What is wrong with my patient?"

"Almost hit by a car, and almost lost him on the way due to a heart attack of some kind."

* * *

Percy PoV

Needles are not to be trusted. After what happened in Tartarus, needles give me a heart attack. Even the thought of needles is enough to make me want to pass out. So the thought of being in a place full of needles... stop right there ADHD, please don't go any farther down that train of thought.

"He had a heart attack, but I have no clue what caused it. I mean, he is in great shape, slightly underfeed, and sleep deprived but I really have no clue what could have caused this to happen to him." I heard a voice say out of the blue. Or in this case black.

"Dr. Alen, what I want to know is why he passed out at the fire, and why he was their. Then we can go into his medical history. Also, I want to know about the variety of scars and burn marks on his body." Another voice replied. Oh schist, he can see my scars? Only demigods, gods, and mortals with clear sight can see them do to something that Hecate did while I was... busy after the war.

"What scars Dr. Banner? I can only see a perfect body with only a tattoo on his arm." The first voice, Dr Alen maybe replied.

"Interesting. Know that he is stable, all we can do is wait." The second voice replied, the one that could see my scars. Wait, so I'm stable, the two people are doctors, and I was found unconscious at a fire... I must be in a hospital. Wait... I'm in a hospital. As soon as they've left, I'm going to escape from the hospital, and either go back to camp, or visit the Rose Graveyard where mom and step father, and Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Leo, and Her. Annabeth. My one-true love, my other half, my soul mate. Maybe after I visit the graveyard, I will go to Elysium and see her, if Hades agrees. I then test the air molecules around me, to see where the nearest person is, but thankfully there is no one near by. I got up and, not looking at the needles, and removed myself from everything, immediately using the water molecules in the air to heal myself. I then found a random pile of clothes and pulled them on, leaving the hospital gown. Schist, someone is coming down the hallway. I started looking for the nearest window to jump out of. I then jumped out of a window that was on the ground floor, and ran off, toward Rose Graveyard.

Bruce PoV

As I was walking toward the unknown teenagers room, I realized that it was really quite. When I got in there, the bed was empty, the heart monitor was turned off, and the hospital gown was lying on the bed with the window open. _How on earth_ _did he manage to get out of here? We had him sedated, and he was recovering from a heart attack._ I called security to come and see if they could find him in here. Ah well, should return to Stark Towers to see if the rest of the team have found that missing teenage boy yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth PoV

(a/n this is set during the war against Gaea) I could see Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel's bodies lying on the ground, while Percy took care of the rest of the army, and I fought Gaea, keeping her busy until Percy could kill her. Then I felt myself collapse, and everything went dark.

"My dear demigods, the reason why you are dead to dear Perseus is quite simple. You see, in order for dear Mr. Jackson to defeat Gaea, he needed to think that she killed all of you. Now that he has, you are free to go." Zeus said while cackling.

"But be warned, all of your friends think that you are dead." Hecate said.

"Lady Hecate, Lord Hades, why did you help Zeus?" I asked.

"Because he told us that we could become Olympians if we did." Hades said.

At that, they all vanished, and Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, Hazel, and I found ourselves at a graveyard, where there were six graves, that each said one of our name.

* * *

One month Later

Six of the Seven were visiting the graveyard when I say Nico and Thalia. After putting on my hat **(a/n it works after the war ok?)** and started listening to their conversation.

"We need to find him soon. Preferably before he returns to his apartment. The death of Sally and Paul will break him." Nico was telling Thalia.

"How did Chiron know that they had died?"

What? Sally and Paul died?

"Some social worker called because he is underage and needs a guardian."

"Have they found someone to be his guardian yet? I thought that Sally had no living family."

"She has a half-brother, someone named Tony..."

But then Nico took Thalia's hand and walked into a tree. I looked above them to see Percy, watching from a tree. I quickly ran back to the others.

"We need to go now unless you want to tell Percy about us in the next five seconds."

Percy PoV

I could sense six people nearby. I looked in their direction, and I could see a guy holding a hammer, and another guy with a bow and arrows. I started preparing myself for a fight. Then, it looked like yet another person started telling them what they needed to do. I however started preparing myself for a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth PoV

"I think that Annabeth should go first." Said Piper. "He looks like he needs his wise girl right now."  
"But if we do that, when do you think that the rest of us should go over to him?" Hazel asked, "I mean, he misses us, but there is something that you aren't telling us, Annabeth." All eyes turned to me.

"Okay. All that I know is that Sally and Paul are dead, and Nico and Thalia are looking for him because he apparently needs a relative from his mother's side to be his foster parent. Oh, and apparently Sally has a brother named Tony.

"Who, Tony Stark?" Leo was on fire he was so happy. "You mean that Seaweed Brain is related to Tony Stark?"

"Leo, how do you know him?" Piper asked worried for his mental health.

"He is a legacy of my dad's (a/n could not spell out his name) so you could say that I'm his distant cousin." At this point he was still on fire.

"Schist, Leo, I think you just decide our plan for us. How many teenagers that are dead that can set themselves on fire?!" I yelled at him.

Percy PoV

I was watching the group on the hill when someone came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. As I turned around, I heard someone talking

"Excuse me, but are you Perseus Jackson?" Someone wearing an american flag asked.

"Please excuse me Annabeth, I will be right back." I muttered at her grave. I then felt something over on the hill, and the guy holding the hammer was on fire. The only person I know of that is immune to fire and is not a cyclops was Leo. Who's dead.

"Please give me a moment Spangles." I told the guy wearing the american flag. But as soon as I started heading toward the hill, and the guy on fire (who was currently getting yelled at) something hit the back of my head, and I fell to the ground unconscious.

Steve Rogers PoV

I felt bad for the poor kid. I mean, he didn't even turn around and Natasha throw a rock at his head after asking if he could have a moment.

"What were you thinking Romanov? He said he would be right back, and he never said that he was in fact Persues..." Just then I got cut off by a frantic "Percy! Percy, oh my gods wake up. Please wake up." by a girl with blond curls who was running toward him, trying to get to him.

"Annabeth! No! Take me and let her go, please let her go! ANNABETH!" The boy -Percy screamed. And woke up with a start. "Annabeth? But you are dead. I saw you die. But-but..." He started, but the girl cut him off. "It's me Seaweed Brain, I'll tell you later but we need to go. Now." What was she talking about? The boy isn't going anywhere.  
"Hey Stark! Come get the kid. And I'll take care of the girl." Natasha yelled.  
"You aren't taking him anywhere, I just got him back, and I'm not losing him again." The girl yelled while getting to feet.

"You ready Red?" She taunted.

"This is so going to be easy." Nat muttered. I almost felt bad for the strange blonde. Then, within thirty seconds, Nat was unconscious. I could not believe it. A super spy, taken down by a teenager.

"Hey Percy, I know you don't feel too well right now, but we need to go. Like, now." And then she started talking to him in a different language. He then got up with some help, and started toward the hill that the girl came from.  
"Hey! You can't take our prisoner like that!" And Tony knocked them both out with his energy beams. I saw some movement on the top of the hill, and a group of people were running toward us.

"Hey Tony, leave the girl, grab the boy and Nat, and let's get out of here."

"Roger, Roger, Capsicle." Stark replied.

Time Skip named Tin Can

Tin Can dropped Natasha off at the infirmary, and Thor (who got the nameless boy) was taking him to Interrogation Cell 1 which also happened to be Fury's favorite cell. He was still out, and he was handcuffed down to a metal table.

Nico PoV

I wanted to find Annabeth in the Underworld to figure out where Percy may go. But when I got there, I looked for her, and she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey dad, where is Annabeth and the rest of the seven?"

"They all chose rebirth immediately after the war."  
Schist.

 **A/N: Just so that you know, I will rarely if ever use apostrophes to connect two words together. They are scary and are not to be trusted.**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy PoV

When the Spangles was talking to me, I wanted to go check out the guy on fire. But, I had to get hit with a rock. I was out just long enough to see right before Gaea killed Annabeth. Once I woke up, I saw someone who looked amazingly like Annabeth, but it could not be true, she is dead.

"Annabeth? But you are dead. I saw you die. But-but..." I asked her. But she cut me off like she normally would whenever I said something stupid.

"It's me Seaweed Brain. I'll tell you later, but we need to go. Now."

That is when Spangles started yelling stuff, while Annabeth and I got to our feet, and started trying to run off, but then I heard energy powering up, and everything was black.

Annabeth Pov

I lost him. I can't believe it, but I lost him. Those stupid people came, and took my Seaweed Brain from me, just when I had just gotten him back.

"Annabeth! Where did Percy go?" Hazel asked.

"I have no clue, but something isn't right with him. I mean, he did not try to fight the people who were kidnapping him, and he seemed almost... tired. Like he was giving up on life." I replied.

"Percy? Giving up on life? But why? Why aren't Nico and Thalia with him?" Jason asked.

"I have no clue..." I said.

"No offence Annabeth, but I think we should go back to CHB before to long, because six of the most powerful demigods, two of which are children of the Big Three, will attract a lot of monster attention. I say we go back now, and tomorrow we can go look for him." Frank interrupted me, while trying to avoid the glare I am currently sending his way.

"Fine. But I want to try and Iris Message Percy, to see if he is up yet." I replied with a sigh. "You guys go ahead of me."

* * *

After the others had left to go to camp, I bought a crystal from some random store, and angled it so that it made a rainbow.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Percy Jackson." I then tossed the coin into the rainbow.

When Percy showed up he was unconscious, and sitting in a chair, handcuffed to a metal table, covered in sweat and was screaming non stop.

"Percy, Percy, it is okay! Wake up Percy! It is okay, I'm alive, and so are the rest of the seven. Wake up Percy, please. Wake up." I whimpered. I hate seeing him like this. So... helpless and weak. Just then the wall across from me opened, and in walked an american flag, two people in all black, and a guy with an eye patch. One of the people in black noticed me, and I immediately moved my arm through the mist, cutting off the signal.

Steve PoV

As soon as the boy was handcuffed to the table, he started screaming. He has barely been handcuffed for five minutes, but when I heard the screams, I went to find out what was going on, and Fury, Clint and Natasha followed me.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy PoV

I was watching Gaea kill the rest of the seven again. But this time, when I ran to Jason, he said "Why do you call yourself a hero? You can not save anyone. Not me, not Piper, not Leo, not Frank, not Hazel, or even Annabeth. You can hardly save yourself. Then Annabeth started. "Not Bianca, not Sliena, not Michael, not Beckendorf, not Zoë, not even Bob. You call yourself a hero? More like a monster. You are a monster Perseus Jackson, and what happens to monsters? They get killed and are sent back to Tartarus, who misses you and your screams. The next time you close your eyes, he will be waiting for you. But your body will get the injuries. It's like a carousel isn't it? You can never get off, and it keeps turning and turning and turning and turning for ever and ever." She then pulls out her drakon bone sword and drives it through my chest, fatally wounding me. She then leaned in closer to me. "The carousel will never stop Perseus. Just remember that. In your times of greatest sorrow and woe, you will never be free from your greatest nightmare." I remember screaming at the beginning, but I can no longer tell when I'm screaming and when I'm not. That is when I woke up. And saw Spangles, Arrows, and the girl who throw the rock were all staring at me, along with an angry pirate.

"Why were you screaming?" Spangles asked, looking concerned.

"Nightmare. Who are you and why am I here?" I asked, trying to get my hands free.

"Perseus Jackson you are under arrest for terrorism." Pirate guy answers. I flinched at my name.

"First of all, call me Percy. Bad things happen when people say my full name. And, you guys really think that I committed terrorism?" I was really confused. Why did they think that I commited terrorism. And when did I have the time to do it?

"...St Helens." Huh what? What did pirate man say?

"Sorry pirate man, but what did you say?" I asked him.

"Did you seriously miss that?" He responded.

"ADHD. Can not concentrate on a thing. Unless it's trying to kill me. Then, I have no problems concentrating." Oops. Did not mean to add in the whole "trying to kill me" stuff.

Steve PoV

This kid has some problems. It feels like he has not eaten anything in days, and looks as though he has not gotten a good nights sleep in months. Then, he tells us that the only time he can concentrate, is when something tries to kill him. Fury motioned for us to follow him.

"I need you guys to test him. Romanov, find out more about his family. Barton, see how good he is at making strategies. Rogers, physical strength. Banner, mental and physical health. And Stark, don't go near him. Got it? Go in the order I gave assignments."

Then Natasha went in there. I mentally wished her good luck. He is insane. 


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha PoV

I could tell that Steve was silently wishing me good luck. I wonder why. Perseus was paying attention to his hands and was ignoring me.

"Perseus, how old are you?'" I asked him. He did not answer.

" What was your dream about?" I tried. Once again he didn't answer.

"Can you talk?" Please answer, please answer, please answer. He nodded his head.

"Will you talk?" He shrugged his shoulders in reply. Progress.

"When we found you, you were in front of some graves. The one you seemed to paying the most attention to was someone named Annabeth. Who is she?" Percy looked at me and stared at my eyes. I could see how broken and destroyed his eyes are. The way he was doing it made it look like he was staring at my soul, and he could see my ledger that was dripping with red.

"You are not the only person who's legers is dripping with red. I have more deaths on my mind and conscious then you will ever want to know. May I go now?" He growled out the last part. I quickly left before he caused any damage. As I left I could tell that Barton was worried about what had made me leave so quickly.

"Good luck." I whispered to him before he got in. He then turned and looked at me weird.

"Why will I need it?" He whispered back. I just shook my head and shoved him in. I could definitely tell why Steve wished me luck. When I looked into see how Clint and Perseus were getting along, Clint was confused. Thor then wondered in and looked at them in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know what a X Box is? What teenager doesn't know what a X Box is?" He asked. Perseus then looked him dead in the eye and said something out loud in another language. Thor's eyes widened.  
"Natasha, what language is that?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." I responded just as Thor said: "Ancient Greek. What is this boy's name spider of black?"  
"Perseus Jackson." I absently mindedly responded. THor then walked into the interrogation room.

"Whoa, Thor, what are you doing in here." Clint asked, as Perseus's eyes widened in recognition.

"Thor, what are you doing here? I thought you had business on Asgard." Perseus said.

"Friend Perseus, why are you here? I thought that you were stuck in..." Perseus broke in.

"Call me Percy, and I ran away to find my mom and stepdad dead on the floor. Later I was at the graveyard were..." Here he stopped and motioned with his hands. "and then your friends in spandex came and we had a fight, and something happened, and I woke up here. Do me a favor and don't let ANYONE know where I am. And that means anyone from your ... business associates. Understood?" Thor nodded.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Clint asked.

"My family works with his father." Percy said while jerking his head at Thor.

Clint PoV

What does this guy mean he does not play video games? What teenage boy does not play video games? Tasha was right. I do need some serious good luck when dealing with this guy. While Thor was dealing with him, I left and went to talk to the others.

"Bruce, what do you think?" I asked him.

"Sleep deprivation, hasn't been eating enough, insanity, depression, and ADHD. And that before talking to him." Bruce replied. Wow, this kid has some problems.

"Does anyone know what he said when he responded to Clint's statement about not playing video games?" Natasha asked, trying to figure out what made Thor barge in like that. I had not however realized that Thor had come out, with Percy looking at the X Box in wonder and he flipping it around, and he was messing with the buttons. That's when I remembered that I need to test his mental strategies.

"I'm not going to go easy on you, understand Perseus?" I said. An hour later, I stormed out, furyous. I mean he beat me, 1 to 49 times. And the 1 win was only because he didn't know how the game works.

"It's okay Clint. I could not get a verbal answer out of him." Tasha said. I wonder how Steve will do with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Some chapters I'm going to put a memory, of Percy's, and it will influence the chapter.**  
 _After I killed Gaea, I carried each of the seven's bodies on to the Argo II. Once everyone was on board, I asked Zeus to throw the boat back to camp. Once we where home, Nico, Reyna, and Thalia were arguing with that idiotic jerk Octavian. When they started noticing the appearance of the boat._  
 _"They are all dead." I said before the war against Gaea started on a loop in my mind and I feel unconscious._  
Steve PoV  
It's my turn to test Perseus. Natasha and Clint were freaked out by his reaction to the tests. He has been interrogated before, and is really good at coming up with battle strategies on the fly. According to Bruce he has some mental problems. Not to mention he woke up after being knocked out relatively early. He also has a friend who knocked out Natasha in less than ten minuets. By the time I got into his cell, Perseus appeared to bored.  
"You up for some arm wrestling?" I asked him. He shrugged. I took that as a yes.  
"I take that as yes." I told him as I got ready. He then roles his eyes, and got ready as well. This will being interesting.

Annabeth PoV  
Once the rest of the seven where heading back to camp, when I decided that I should go with them to see if they have any ideas. I wanted to know where Nico and Thalia were when Percy was in the graveyard. If he got freaked out, then he could easily destroy half the city with out even trying. Maybe they will have an idea about who took him. I decided that the easiest way to get back to camp is to fly. I made a taxi cab whistle and down came Blackjack, Percy's pegasus.  
"Hey Blackjack, can you take me to camp? Percy's missing. I hope someone at camp knows were he is or can find him. Will you give me a ride?" I asked him. He nodded.

Nico PoV  
I'm having a crazy day. We are no closer to finding Percy. Annabeth, Hazel, and the rest of the seven have chosen rebirth, taking the option of asking them were he could be.  
"Thalia, I'm going to the graveyard! Maybe he is there!" I yelled at her. A peagusus came flying down. As it got closer, I could see that it's Blackjack, Percy's pegasus. But Percy wasn't the person riding it. Annabeth was riding him, but I didn't sense that she was dead. Which is impossible, Percy brought home the bodies of each member of the seven from Greece. But the thing is, I didn't feel any death hanging around the ship.  
"Nico, where is my boyfriend, and why were you not keeping an eye on him in the graveyard?" Annabeth screeched at me.

Oh Styx.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason POV  
On our way back to camp, someone *cough cough Leo cough* decided that it would be a good idea to start asking Hazel random questions that have to do with the twenty first century. This got Frank mad, and he turned into a squirrel, and jumped on Leo. Once on Leo, (who burst into flames), Frank turned into a fireproof lizard, and started dancing in Leo's underwear. Then because we did not have enough problems already, some hellhounds and basilisks decided to pay us a visit.  
Leo POV  
Frank has some sharp teeth. Note to self: do not tease Hazel near Frank. Oh look, some basilisks.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy POV

What do these people want with me? I mean, I finished a war a month ago, have some pretty bad PTSD, survivors guilt, and depression from it, I can not sleep (again) and my body can not tolerate food all that well. Not to mention ADHD and dyslexia that I have had forever. Why can I not get through a month with our someone kidnapping, torturing and/or trying to kill me? I just want to leave this saving the world business behind me.  
"You up for some arm wrestling?" Spangles asked. I shrugged in response. He must have taken it as a yes, because he got in position for some good ol' arm wrestling. Just as I was mirroring him, some guy ran in with a bow and arrow.  
"Hey Steve, we need to go. Some supernatural attack. This will meet us there. We resume with him" he moved his head my way "when we get back." He left with Spangles on his heels, leaving an ADHD demigod behind with nothing to do.

Bruce Banner POV  
After the others left, I decided that it probably would not be a good idea if I went with them to this fight against whatever it is.  
"Hey Fury, can I go ahead and test the kid while the others are fighting whatever it is?" He nodded in response.  
When I turned back to the cell, Perseus was telling his hands in some pattern. Hmm. Possible ADHD? Once I was in there, I started asking questions and he would not respond orally. He would just nod, or shake his head or even shrug. He has barely said anything since he got here.

* * *

Jason POV  
My day was going great until a bunch of "superheroes" who have only saved the world once (Once!) joined us. Some of them look some what familiar.  
"You guys are the people that kidnapped Percy aren't you?" Piper asked.  
"Steve! I can not believe I ever saw you as a rule model! Or looked up to you as a big brother **(A/N: Hazel and Steve are half siblings)**! Why did you steal our friend?" Hazel asked furyous.  
"Hazel?! What are you doing alive? The last time I heard from you or mom, I got a letter saying that you both are dead!" Spangles said absolutely confused.  
"Wait a minute, Capsicle, you have a sister?!" Tin-Man asked, really surprised.  
"Two. Hazel and Ruby. The last thing I know about her is that Ruby had a kid named Dorothy, who had a daughter named Sally." He concluded.  
"Wait. The guy you kidnapped's mom is named Sally. Could you be her great uncle? That would mean that your Percy's great great uncle right? Unless this past year was a hallucination. Please tell me it was?" Leo asked really scared.

"As much as we all wish it was Repair Boy, it wasn't." Piper responded.  
"So you mean I probably kidnapped my great great nephew? Great." Spangles said.  
"You think it is bad for you? Percy is my cousin. So I am his great great aunt, and his cousin. At least I don't have as many half siblings or nieces and nephews as Jason over there.".  
"Do not remind me. It is really annoying." I said.  
"So, will you let Percy free Steve? For your long lost sister? He is family." Hazel asked Spangles.  
Nico POV  
I tried to avoid Annabeth's punchs. While screaming.  
"How are you alive?" I asked her.  
"Zeus is a big liar, along with your dad and Hecate. They faked our deaths so that Percy will be broken and kill Gaea for them. No one else knows." She explained.

"Know, why were you not with him at the graveyard?" She asked looking furyous.

Oh holy schist and bloody Hades


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth PoV

I cannot believe them. They put my seaweed brain in the infirmary for almost a full month after defeating Gaea's forces? I am so going to kill Nico, Thalia, Chrion and every single other cabin leader for this. Mainly Travis and Connor Stoll.

"Nico, you are dead. When I find Percy, you will be one of the first to know because I will then use your sword and chop you into tiny pieces. Am I clear?" I threatened. "Crystal. Just out of curiosity, who else is so alive?" Said dead person asked.

"All of the seven."

"Um, where are they?"

"On there way."

"Annabeth! You will never believe what we just found out!" Jason said appearing over the top of Half-Blood Hill, or of breath like he had just run from the graveyard.

Steve PoV _(an hour earlier)_

My sister is still alive? I thought that she vanished into thin air one day along with my mom a few months after they moved to Alaska for some reason. After my dad died, mom was a little distant until she adopted a newborn named Hazel. Mom thought Hazel was the best person ever until a few weeks before mom took her and moved to Alaska. The thing that I don't get is why I didn't hear from them until now, ninety years into the future.

"Hold on, what I want to know is how you are related, you look nothing alike, plus, didn't your mom Steve die back in the 1940's?" Tony asked.

"She's adopted and I have no clue how you are here." I told her. "Well, it is kind of a long story, and I have a feeling that something will come and-" A person wearing a trench coat appeared out of nowhere.

"Hazel, how about you and Frank go with them, and Piper, Leo and I will keep this" he jerked his head at the cyclops "busy while you do that. Two attacks in as many hours, I don't think that even Percy has had this bad much bad luck." A blond guy with a scar over his lip said, but it sounded more like ordered.

"Have you met Kelp Head? His luck is even worse than this." A native American with ever-changing eyes and choppy drown hair asked.I decided to ignore that part of the exchange

"Good idea. I guess that Hazel and I are going home with you guys?" A Chinese-Canadian guy with a crew cut asked.

"Good. The only problem is that there is no way in hell that I am letting two teenagers into my tower." Tony said.

"Language." Hazel and I said at the same time.

"Great. Know I have two Steve's after me about my language. And two people you educate about technology-" Tony started when the teenagers started looking around warily.

"Maybe only I will go with my brother. The rest of you stay here t-" A ball that looked like it is on fire went flying toward Hazel, cutting her off in the middle of a word.


	13. Chapter 13

Hazel PoV

Once my adopted brother and his friends started returning to some tower (it sounded like Stark tower, but who knows. Regular mortals these days are really weird), I started explaining to the rest of my friends (in Latin) what the game plan is. For some reason, the scary red haired lady and the guy with a bunch of arrows were looking at us weird, like they did not see a bunch of teenagers recovering from a war while looking for there friend who was missing and has some serious mental health problems.

"I will go with them, and look for Percy, you guys go and try to keep Annabeth from killing Nico and Thalia." I said.

"Avengers, we have a bit of a problem. You know the boy we're watching? He seems to be sleeping but the water lines are going crazy, and he seems to be in some kind of a nightmare. Fury wants us back now to try and figure out what's wrong." Steve ordered.

"You'll need Annabeth to wake him up. But she's a little busy trying to find him, but I am okay at waking him up." I suggested.

"Fury will kill us if you come back with us. No offense or anything, but Steve is over a hundred years old, and you claim to be his adopted sister? Sorry catch lady, but there is no possible way you two are family."

"Oh, trust me, her family is nothing compared to everybody's family. It is really long, and more than a little complicated." Leo said, snickering.

"Shit, you don't suppose you could tell us any more about that family?" Some guy in a robot suit asked.

"Language, Tony." Steve reprimanded.

"Seriously, while you stop it with the language Capsical? It's getting old." Suit guy asked.

"Tony give it up, that how he was raised." Some random guy who was there ordered. "So, what are we going to do with you people?"

"How about... say good bye?" Leo said before retiring our plan out the window, and heated up the air around us, turning it into steam, and the Argo III, which Leo made during our "death", and we all got on board, and the Argo III vanished into thin air.

Tony POV

"Did any body else see what just happened? I mean we were talking to a bunch of teenagers, and then the air became foggy, and they vanished. Into thin air!" I exclaimed.

"Nat, did you managed to get any of their names? It's tag 'em?" Clint asked.

"Only Hazel, and I could not tag any of 'em." She said.

Bruce POV

Why will this kid not cooperate? The rest of the term is going to be here any minute and all I've gotten out of him is that he is seventeen, and that he is going to take a nap.

Percy POV

I was taking great pleasure in not answering any of this guy's questions. Oh well, time of a nap.


	14. Sorry (AN)

I'm really sorry about how long its been since I last updated, but I'm going to have to rewrite this story. There is too much going on for me to try and write another chapter. What's most likely going to happen is that it's going to be separated into two stories. One (PJO/Avengers) the God's took The Seven, but they died from their injuries not long after. The other (just PJO) is going to be The god's take the seven, and Percy runs away and trying to find him, and Percy doesn't know about the rest of the seven being alive. In the mean time I'm going to put this book on hold, and maybe I will come back and rewrite it one day. The other stories are their own posts. Let me know what you think.


	15. New Story

I just wanted you to know that my new story Jumping Ship, which is a PJO Avengers crossover has been posted.


End file.
